Haze
by AStoryTeller143
Summary: One tantrum, that is all it takes for an Immortal child to bring down an entire village. One look is all it takes for Jacob Black to imprint on what he has always known to be his enemy, a monster. Do things work out for them or only get worse when your left to raise your imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**Haze**

**Astoryteller143**

**A/N: Before I start the story you should know that immortal children are going to be different. In my story a vampire child will still grow until they reach some point of an age of adulthood in appearance. Other than that I don't there is that much of a large difference. I hope that you enjoy this story. I don't own characters besides those who I have made up. **

**Summary: One tantrum, that is all it takes for an Immortal child to bring down an entire village. One look is all it takes for Jacob Black to imprint on what he has always known to be his enemy, a monster. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Isabella swan didn't think that it was wrong to save a small child but, no one else would understand that. She looked down at the small girl in her arms who was resting, has been for three days now. Isabella could wait for the child to open her eyes to be able to play with her, hunt with her and to have company.

Isabella found he little girl near dead attacked by an animal that she couldn't come around to. The girl was crying and was at near death. Isabella thought it was the only way to help the poor girl even though, she was probably screaming on the inside. She stroked the girls long curls and smiled as the child opened her eyes.

"You're awake." Isabella whispered smiling down at her dark eyes. They didn't match Isabella's, hers were a beautiful gold. The girl didn't speak she had only started to whimper then cry holding onto her throat she had let out a few painful screams. "Shh. It's going to be okay." Isabella said to the girl holding her hand tightly before leading her out of their small cottage, she didn't want to risk the girl getting loose and attacking anyone.

It didn't take long for them to reach the woods. She was positive there wouldn't be people anywhere near them so she let go of the child's hand. When she did the child sped off running towards everything with a pulse. She was overwhelmed she didn't know what to go after. Once her eyes landed on a deer, she pounced onto it making it fall to the ground with her. Isabella only watching knowing it may be better to stay out of the way. The child looked at her once she was done. Isabella held out her hand to child and she ran over at her abnormal speed to hold it.

Isabella wiped off the corners of the girls mouth before running her hand over a necklace around the girls neck resting on her chest. "Renesmee." She said reading it. The girl met her eyes once she heard her name being said. "That must be your name." She said with a smile as the girl had nodded. "Let's get home." Isabella said picking up the girl and carrying her the way home.

As they walked Isabella noticed that the girl was only starring at her silently she raised an eyebrow slightly. "What is wrong Renesmee?"

The child didn't answer her she had only rested her small hand onto Isabella's cheek and she stopped walking to watch what Renesmee was showing her. Isabella saw the girl go through a few of her family members, what Isabella assumed what were her parent's and a newborn child. Then Renesmee showed her the difference between herself then and now she was confused.

"Your life is going to be very different now. I'm sorry that it had to be this way. That you can't ever see your family again. You aren't like them anymore. You're just like me now. I can be your family now." I told her with a soft smile trying to please her. She then suddenly stopped and looked at her. "What an amazing gift." She said with a soft smile.

That night Bella had taken Renesmee out for a walk greeting people. When Bella had stopped to talk to a man selling oranges Renesmee tugged on her hand softly chewing her lip lightly but Bella just told her to wait a moment. Renesmee couldn't wait, her throat burned she looked up at the man and pounced on him sinking her teeth into his skin the reach his warm blood she closed her eyes as it started to run down her throat. Isabella panicked and tried hard to peel the child off of the screaming man but it only made more of a scene to the people around them. She now knew why it was so bad to change a child into a vampire, there secret was out. If the people of the village wouldn't kill her then the Volturi definitely would.

Isabella grabbed the child's hand once she finished and started to run the their small home she panicked she felt as if she couldn't breath, as if she actually needed to do so. Renesmee cried a tearless cry, as Isabella started to get angry.

"Why!?" Isabella said looking at the child. Renesmee didn't give her an answer but then again, when did she ever? "We are in so much trouble now!" Isabella said. Renesmee hugged Isabella she didn't know what to do, she was horrified.

Isabella quickly thought of an idea. She attached a small bag to Renesmee's back with a letter inside of it and two pairs of fresh clothes for her to wear complete with a few small items to keep her feeling safe and to make sure she was safe before she took her outside, she noticed people crowding into an area followed by some screaming the village was in chaos.

"Renesmee, I need go. Run. Don't stop, get far away before you decide to rest. There are people here that are going to want to hurt me and you so you have to leave. I am distracting them for you." Isabella said before kissing her head softly then she started to walk. Renesmee ran until she reached the trees and hid where she could see what was happening.

"Where is she!?" An angry Jane yelled at Isabella.

"She had done such a horrible thing." Isabella said looking down. "I had to get rid of her on my own." She had gestured towards a fire, one that was already made by other people before the problem.

"Well who made the child?" Aro asked looking at Isabella. He already knew the answer.

"I did." She said, her voice full of shame. "I realized my faults." She whispered. Apologizing didn't help Isabella the two main guards had already grabbed her a third ripped her head from her body she let out a loud pained scream before they threw her over to the fire then looked at the people around them who had witnessed this.

Renesmee covered her mouth and sobbed as she ran away she didn't stop for the entire night she didn't know where she was heading, she didn't care as long as it was away from the people who had killed the women that save her life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. Just a little bit of clearing up. This part of the story takes place in a less fortunate place. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and be nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haze **

**Astoryteller143**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Renesmee ran as fast as her new small legs could carry her. As she ran she looked around taking in all that was around her. Even thought she was running at an unbelievable speed she could see flowers blooming from the sunlight. She could see small pieces of dust flying up as she ran, something she had never noticed before she smiled watching a butterfly fly past her. She couldn't help but find the scene beautiful.

She had ran until she caught a scent. Blood. Her mind raced her breath started to speed up as she had looked desperately for the creature that was filled with the liquid. Her medicine. She had called it in her head, something to make her feel less badly about needing to get it. She had ran in the direction she held felt if strongest at but stopped puzzle as the worst smell she had encountered filled her nose then she was knocked off of her feet onto the ground by what was carrying to smell. She no longer wanted the blood once she realized it came from the thing.

She stood up quickly and looked around to see what had struck her she looked around and saw a pack of giant wolves, taller than her standing in front of her. One was closer to her than the others the one that had hit her. They had all stared at her. She wasn't sure what to do. She never stood this close to any wolf before.

Jacob Black didn't know what had just happened to him but suddenly everyone was trying to get into his mind and talk to him. He was just glaring at Leah for knocking her down.

"Jacob! What the hell?" Paul had thought to him_. _

"It isn't my fault!" Jacob exclaimed through thought looking at him.

"Jacob is right Paul but, he is going to handle this one." Sam said to Paul and Jacob's minds before, he signaled for the others to come along with him.

Once they had all left Jacob had went behind a tree phasing and changing. The small girl was looking at him curiously carefully. She didn't know to trust him. He didn't know what to do. Shake her hand maybe? He cleared his throat and she stared up at him as he came to her. "Hello." He said casually. She didn't respond to him. "I'm Jacob." He told her. No response. He was no longer sure that she spoke English.

Just as soon as he was going to give up on her she moved so wrap her fingers around her necklace then she walked closer to him. He took a step back at her movements but she bent down to her height as she walked to him looking up at his eyes. Then she lifted her hand up to his face to touch his cheek the touch was a bit harder then they had both expected causing him to wince then look at what she had wanted to show him.

She had shown him all that had happened in the recent day she showed everything in order. First the family that she had once had her parents, her newborn sibling. Seeing her new caretakers eye color. She had shown him her caretaker, Isabella reading her necklace then her saying the name out loud. Finally she showed him the accident then her running and turning around to see three men killing poor Isabella for her small mistake.

"Renesmee." He had repeated once Isabella had said it then looked down at her giving her a saddened expression. "You have been through a lot. You have a gift." He smiled lightly at her. He then held out his hand to her. She took his hand and walked beside him, she wasn't sure where she was heading to but she knew that she trusted him now.

He had took her towards Emily and Sam's house, where Emily greeted them. Jacob knew that she had only wanted to get to know the small girl. Spoil her. Just have a child around, Something Sam and her had been working on.

"Hello," She said getting down to her height. Renesmee's eyes darkened and she had gotten a panicked yet, determined look on her face. Blood was all that Renesmee smelt from Emily, No reeking. As soon as Sam stepped up to wrap and arm around her waist as she stood, Renesmee didn't want the blood yet again. The horrible smell was taking over again. Her new found friend Jacob had the scent but she was able to handle it. This.. She would need to get used to that. "What's your name?" Emily said smiling at her.

"She doesn't really speak." Jacob said before Renesmee could even lift her hand from her side to repeat what she had shown Jacob.

"Why not? Is she mute?" She asked me confused. "In shock?" She bit her lip lightly. Renesmee smiled at the lady, she liked her. She reminded Renesmee of her own worried mother. Her body was even small like her own mothers.

"No.. I don't know.. She could be. She prefers to use her vampire gift instead..." Jacob trailed off he didn't want them all swarming at her right now.

"I see that she had gotten comfortable with you pretty soon." Paul huffed before stuffing a piece of his muffin into his mouth. He had noticed the two holding each others hands still even though he wasn't leading her around anymore. Jacob only smiled at Renesmee.

Jacob had taken Renesmee into the living room and let him play on her phone while he wanted to talk with the pack. He had smiled at the thought of her being so easily entertained. When he sat down at the table everyone was looking at him.

"What are you going to do Jacob..?" Jared spoke up this time around. "You can't be with her she will be a kid forever that's just sick for fate to make you imprint on her."

"Well maybe she wasn't meant to have been changed maybe I was meant to run into her once she was older.. Fate could have known what it was doing." Jacob muttered softly. He wasn't sure what he would do. He wouldn't want to stick around for the rest of his life nearly babysitting.

"You don't know do you..?" Embry said and I sighed shaking my head.

"Maybe I will just do what Quil does." I had suggested.

"Quil's situation is different from yours his imprint will age. Yours doesn't seem like she will." Sam said lightly.

"You're eventually going to want to fuck someone." Paul said making Jacob look over just in time to see Renesmee running into the room to him.

"Watch your language." Emily warned Paul scowling.

"What's wrong?" He said softly wrapping his arms around her to stroke the curls that rested on her back. To Jacob's surprise the small girl didn't put her small, cold hand onto his warm cheek. She pulled back to hold out his dead phone.

"Where did the game go?" Renesmee said shocking him. She spoke to him! A wide goofy grin appeared onto his face. He voice sounded of soft ringing bells, it was so high pitched and sweet. His imprint had spoken.

* * *

**A/N: please review for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haze **

**Astoryteller143**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Stop it Jacob!" She said through her laughter looking up at him. He had her pinned down on the bed, he sat on top of her straddling her waist tickling her, something funny that turned her on.

"Never!" He yelled playfully before kissing her neck, she closed her eyes as he did letting out a soft little moan.

"Jacob.." She had moaned which turned him on a bit but then, she had started to say it over and over louder and louder. "Jacob!" She yelled which made him sit up in the bed and looked around. _It was a dream_. He thought to himself but, there stood his young imprint who had been saying his name, standing there smiling at him softly. "It's snowing!" She said crawling over him to look out of the window. "Get out of bed so we can play in it!" She said grabbing his covers ready to pull them off but he grabbed them too so that she couldn't see what had his boxers feeling so tight on him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You go get ready, get something warm on alright?" He said sitting up slightly and watched her leave the room before grabbing some new clothes and going into the bathroom to reach the shower. He was sure that would make everything go away. He couldn't help but to think about his dream though. He was a teenager, he wanted to have his chance to sleep with a girlfriend but his wolf was telling him another thing. He sighed softly once he had finished and got ready telling himself he would talk about it with one of the guys later.

He went down the stairs and saw Renesmee waiting on the couch for him. "You ready to go Nessie?" He asked her and she nodded softly going to take his hand and leave with him. When they got outside she had leaped into the air a few times to catch tiny snow flakes and show them to me. Each time she would get too cold she would run to me and hug me until she warmed up before she continued again.

"Are you ready to go visit Emily?" Jacob asked her as she had came back to warm up again.

"I didn't know we were going to see her today." She said looking up at him taking his hand.

"Well I need to talk to Sam really. So you will need to stay with Emily." He told her before they had reached the Uley house. Emily was already at the porch to greet Renesmee, who had ran into her arms to hug her. "Do you know where Sam is Emily?"

"He is in the kitchen. You better hurry and get a muffin before the other guys eat the up." Emily said with a smile before asking Renesmee if she wanted one too.

Jacob sighed hearing the other guys were here before going into the house and reaching the kitchen. They were all leaning against the counters with Emily's large muffins talking until he came in the room. "Sam I think that we should talk alone.. Can we?" Jacob asked looking at Sam. This wasn't something that he wanted to say in front of the other guys.

"Sure." Sam said he looked at Jacob curiously and led him outside into the bathroom. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I had this dream.. About Renesmee.." Jacob started. "I'm not going to go into details.."

"Oh." Sam said pausing for a moment. "_That_ kind of dream?"

"Yes. Jacob said looking down. "But she wasn't little in the dream, I'm not a pervert. She was older."

"Well then I guess that it's normal." Sam said with a small shrug.

"No it's not because she will always be a little kid!" Jacob said frowning. "Sometimes it really gets to me and I think I see her growing but then, I just think that I'm crazy."

"Jacob you can always date. You could be like a brother to her." Sam said with a soft sigh.

"It wouldn't feel right." Jacob said shaking his head softly.

"Well then I guess that you will be using your hand quiet a lot." Sam said patting his shoulder and walking by Jacob to get back into the house. For some reason, it pissed Jacob off. He hated fate. He hated the imprint. He went back inside of the house and found Emily and Renesmee.

"Jake, look." Renesmee said with a soft smile. She walked to him holding up a picture of a tan wolf, which he figured was himself that she had drawn.

"That's great Renesmee." He said halfheartedly then he had thought for a moment before going outside.

"Jacob?" Renesmee had called out to him running to the door. Emily was right behind her. "Where is he going?" Renesmee asked Emily.

"I'm not sure but, he will be back soon." Emily said to her sighing softly.

* * *

**A/n: I'm so sorry that this one is so short. I will probably be able to get the next chapter sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haze **

**Astoryteller143**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

What Emily said would be "soon", felt like forever to Renesmee. It had been to two months. Renesmee's growth had been remarkable. She looked like she was really turning into a young lady, which really shocked everyone at La Push. Renesmee had found the reason of this, when she looked through the backpack that Isabella had set letters in for her.

Vampires are made to be nearly perfect, as perfect and indestructible as they can be. Children aren't as strong as adults so they would grow until they reached an age of adulthood, just like a person who was deaf or blind would regain what they have lost or never had.

Everyone around Renesmee was fascinated by this but all Renesmee could ever think about was how Jacob could leave her like that. How could he hurt her, it _hurt _her. Today was the day that, that would change.

She had came downstairs when she heard someone at the door, she figured It was a friend ready to go to the bonfire but when Emily open the door there stood Jacob. Renesmee felt like her stomach had dropped.

"Can I come in?" Jacob hinted to Emily that it felt strange just standing at the door. He looked around the room for Renesmee but only found a much taller girl, more mature looking one, lovely curls, it made him want her more than ever. "Renesmee?" He asked shocked. "How.." he started to trail off.

"I grew." She said curtly before grabbing her jacket moving past everyone, even him. She didn't want to be involved with him right now. He had hurt her, walked out on her.

"Nessie." He said grabbing her arm lightly he sounded sorry. "Don't leave."

"I plans tonight. I can go to high school now, so I have friends. A life other than this." She said. She wasn't that sure of what "this" was at the moment but, she couldn't be there anymore. At least not right now.

"Can't you just let me explain?" He started to raise his voice a little.

"I have a time I'm supposed to be there." Was all she said dismissing him before she started to make her way away from the house, she didn't get far before a shaking Jacob ran in front of her stopping her "Go back inside of the house Jacob!" She said frustrated now.

"No! Just hear me out!" He sighed softly.

"Jacob, I have heard. From everyone else. You wanted to... to.. sleep with a girl and I was only a child." She shrugged softly then shook her head. "No you want me because I am older." She started to walk past him.

"I came back because you are my imprint. I need you. It hurt being away from you!" He said following her.

"Where were you when I needed you? When I missed my imprint? When I was the one hurt, from you being away from me?" She said not looking at him anymore. He sighed softly and he tried to walk closer to her but, she pushed him away trying to walk again. He followed her wrapping his arms around her .

"Renesmee I need you." He said and she turned to him surprising him and hugged him tightly crying into his chest. He had only held her moving them so they sat down on the grass.

"Tell me where you went." Renesmee said to Jacob after she finally calmed her sobs so that she was now able to speak to him. "Tell me everything. Did you sleep with someone else?" She asked although she didn't look up at him to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"I went up to Canada. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do so I ate everyday and then went back into the woods sometimes I would go out at night." He shook his head softly and shrugged.

"Why Canada? Who is there? Did you...?" She asked chewing her lip.

"Who would guess that I would go to Canada? Sam went there when he first phased. It just an easy place to think is all.." He sighed softly. "I didn't sleep with anyone. I just needed to get away. I thought about you every day thought Renesmee." She only bit her lip lightly. She wasn't sure if she believed him. She wasn't sure what she would even do.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for another short one! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haze **

**Astoryteller143**

**Chapter 5: **

Renesmee and Jacob sat on the grass for a few moments in silence. She wasn't sure what the think and he was hoping that she would just believe him.

As he thought about it more he knew that he was wrong. He knew that he was lying to her. To his own imprint. He had no idea what he had become. He felt as if they were drifting apart and when she stood up he felt suddenly sick or maybe it was just him being so overwhelmed from his night. "Where are you going?" He asked standing up to.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I was going out with my friends." She said looking up at him. "I will be back later though. You can wait in my room." She told him with a soft smile. He didn't argue with her he only nodded and they walked off in their separate ways.

When Renesmee got back home she found Jacob sitting on the edge of her bed holding something in his hands she smiled softly. "What's that?" She said walking towards him.

"Is this mine?" He asked smiling at her softly holding up a small dream catcher he found at the headboard of her bed.

"Yeah." She said blushing softly. "I went back to your house a few times in the past two months." She admitted.

stood up and looked at her setting it down and touched her face. "I missed you so much Renesmee." He said stroking her cheeks. "I have to tell you something honestly."

"What?" She said with a small laugh curiously. He sighed softly and sat down on the bed pulling her into his lap.

He sighed softly and looked at her. "Before I met you, I went out a lot. To see if I could find my imprint on my own. It was hard seeing all of the other members on the pack have love, I wanted my chance at it. I met this girl, I felt like I wanted her, I thought maybe she was the one. I was attracted to her I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel when I imprinted. She moved up to Canada right around the time I met you and I stopped talking to her. That's were I stayed."

Renesmee stood up from Jacob's lap and looked at him glaring now, at her own imprint. "Why would you need to go to her for two whole months, Jacob?" She had yelled her question at him. Jacob noticed how suddenly quiet it got downstairs and new they were listening in.

"To explain that I was finished with her flirty games. I found someone." He tried to sooth her but she shook her head.

"You found someone? I wasn't mature yet. What would stop you from diving into her bed? Or kissing her? You couldn't have done that with me, no one knew that I could not even myself."

He sighed softly trying to take her. "The feeling in my gut that made me feel horrible every time she laid a hand on me." He looked down at her eyes. "The feeling in the back of my head that made me think of you and how I wouldn't want to hurt you.

She looked up at him with wet eyes then looked down. "You didn't expect me to be worried about it did you? You expected me to be so naive and just be glad you were here because I was a child."

"Why can't we just move forward? Let's not be so stuck in the past." He said sitting back on her bed still holding her hand.

Renesmee wasn't so sure why but she thought that what he said was right. She hated the feeling of being upset with him. She hated being sad, so she just nodded and went to change into her pajamas. After a while they had seemed to calm down they laid in bed together and Jacob stroked her hair and kissed her head while she laid with her eyes closed.

"Jacob?" She said in a tired voice.

"Yes, love?" He asked smiling softly pulling the covers over her thin body.

"Go home." She said opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Please." She said before turning over and facing the walls as she started to fall asleep.

Jacob didn't want to upset her so, he left out of the room walking past everyone in the house. She had upset him, he growled softly when he heard Sam going after him. "Get away from me Sam." He spat.

"I'm trying to stop you from screwing up again." He said grabbing his arm to stop him but Jacob ripped his arm away.

"What makes you think that I'm going to screw things up?" He had paused for a second before frowning at him. "Maybe she's screwing things up too."

"Your going to run off again. She will lose trust in you completely. It's not her fault, any of this." He said calmly, sighing with the last sentence.

"I don't like her being upset with me." He said closing his eyes for a moment now trying to calm down.

"She isn't upset anymore, she wants to think. Or at least that is what Emily claims and I trust that she knows these things." Sam said softly. "Just sleep the night off alright?" He raised an eyebrow slightly.

Sam watched as Jacob went off then went into the house going into his and Emily's room to get ready for bed but, she wasn't there. He walked up the stairs where he could hear faint voices and stood at the door listening for a moment.

"I don't know want to be mad at him. I want to forgive him." He could hear Renesmee's voice. When she was sad her voice reminded him of the way that it sounded before she grew. It was soft and sweet, sounded like bells chiming.

"Well why don't you just do that?" Emily asked she head Renesmee in her arms soothing her, looking down at her.

"Because," She paused for a moment letting her words just hang in the air, it would have seemed that she was embarrassed to answer for a moment. "What if he still likes her? She could be gorgeous. Blonde haired, blue-eyed even."

"He would chose his imprint over anyone." Sam said speaking up now. He wasn't sure if it was true for Jacob but, it was true for him. He had even came across the situation himself and chose his imprint. He hoped that this wouldn't be a lie to Renesmee, he hoped Jacob had his head screwed on right.

**A/n: It's been such a long time! Please leave a review. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
